


Ingot

by IcedFireFrenzy



Series: Adventures in LazyTown [3]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Awkward Silences, F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, Robbie gives Stingy a hug, Sad Start, Slight OOC, Stingy gets a new best friend, fluff at the end, freaking Tumblr gave me this idea, piggy banks, poor Stingy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9188591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcedFireFrenzy/pseuds/IcedFireFrenzy
Summary: When Stingy's piggy bank breaks, he gets a little surprise.





	

_No, no this can't be happening_ , Stingy thinks. His piggy bank is on the floor, shattered into a thousand pieces. The clay shards surround him, a few digging into his knees. His hands ghost over the pieces, afraid to touch what's left of his precious pig. It was best friend, as loath as he is to admit it. It never held his money, but bits and pieces of his soul. He looks away from the site, choosing to look out the window of his room instead. Tears well in his eyes, and it takes everything in Stingy to prevent himself from sobbing.

"W-Why?" he says with a watery voice. He picks up a larger piece, quickly seeing that it was from its snout. A tear sheds and falls onto the clay in his hands. He wipes the trail left on his face, but when he touches his cheek, he is met with another tear. Within a few seconds, he begins to fully cry. He chokes on a sob and brings his hands up to his face. His dark brown eyes are now covered by his fingers, though the tears still find their way past the weak barrier.

A knock on his window causes him to look up. He stands up and dusts off his knees, removing some pieces of clay from his knees. He walks over and opens the window, peeking his head out to find someone crouched in his flower bed. "Robbie Rotten?" he asks, sniffing a little afterward. The villain looks up from his pseudo hiding place, marginally surprised to find Stingy's reddened face staring back at him.

"Why are you crying?" Robbie asks, his voice somewhat softer than usual. He begins to stand up, his joints cracking painfully in the process. He groans, grabbing his back instinctively. Stingy moves away, feeling some sympathy for the man. However, the cracking from Robbie reminds him of how the piggy bank shattered. He begins to whimper, trying to hold in his tears. "Well kid?"

"M-My piggy bank b-broke," Stingy sputters, a sob quickly following his words. Robbie begins to feel slight sympathy for the kid, remembering how his time-demanding inventions always seem to break. However, his heart crumbles when he sees the kid pick up pieces of it. "I know it-it's silly, but—"

"No, no, I understand," the villain says, trying to comfort the kid. He climbs through the window, shocked to not find himself face first into the floor. He pats Stingy on the shoulder awkwardly, not sure what else to do. "It's hard to lose something you've invested your time into."

Stingy wipes his nose on a small handkerchief he found in his pocket, sniffling a bit harder. "That w-was _my_ piggy bank, _mine_." He begins to cry again, unable to hold in his tears. Robbie, unsure of what to do, hugs the boy, his body tense and unfamiliar with the gesture. He pats him on the back of hopes of getting Stingy to stop crying.

"Uh, look Stinky—"

"Stingy!"

"Whatever. I'll try to find someone who can, uh, handle this." Robbie hops out of the window, tripping on the windowsill and falling flat on his face. Before Stingy has a chance to ask what's going on, the villain gets back on his feet and speeds his way through LazyTown in search of a certain blue elf.

**Author's Note:**

> I was heavily inspired by this Tumblr post:   
> https:// frozenhoneycombpie .tumblr .com /post/155176412082/concept-stingys-parents-buy-him-a-teacup-pig


End file.
